Kitchen Conversation
by The Candlestick Maker
Summary: Angela Rizzoli seems to have discovered Rizzles before her daughter has.


**Summary: **Angela Rizzoli seems to have discovered Rizzles before her daughter has.

* * *

**Kitchen Conversation**

"Jane, could you stop ogling Maura long enough to set the cranberry sauce out?"

From her place leaning against the counter, Jane whirled, meeting her mother with furrowed eyebrows and large, expressive eyes. To say the question hadn't caught her off guard would be something of an understatement. Cautiously, her eyes travelled to the couch where Frankie was watching the football game and Maura sat across from him, trying to figure out how such a brutish sport came to be so popular in the first place. _Thank Mercy, she hadn't heard that._

Red-faced, Jane turned to her mother in the kitchen and quietly hissed, "Don't say that so loud, Ma! Maura might hear you and get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?" Her mother asked at a slight loss for words, and Jane cringed when she heard her mother's laughter penetrate the sound barrier created by the televised football game. "Janie, I know that I'm no detective but -" The sentence disappeared in another fit of uncontrolled laughter.

"But what, Ma?" Jane asked somewhat absently, having been too concentrated on making sure Maura hadn't heard a word of this conversation. When the redhead jumped at a touchdown for the wrong team and Frankie had to explain that to her, she knew she was in the clear.

"But you're just so obvious about it."

"It?" Jane very nearly squeaked. "Ma, I can assure you there's no 'it' to be obvious about."

"I just assumed because you've been turning down all the dates I've set you up with, and when Maura started talking about tandem bike rides in the park-"

"Damn it, Maura." Jane said under breath. The redhead bounced up from the couch expectantly, and Jane turned with a sheepish look on her face. "Er, I wasn't talking to you."

"Sorry," Maura narrowed her eyes at her, just as inquisitive as ever. "I was just thrown off by the fact that you used my _name_."

Nevertheless she seemed apathetic enough to let this one slide and returned to the so-called 'brutish' game without any further questions. Which meant that she would probably demand the full details later and Jane knew she needed to formulate a good excuse for that one. The dark-haired officer bit down her lip, already contemplating the possible possibilities before Angela Rizzoli interrupted her.

"If it's any consolation, I think she likes you too." Her mother offered, the little grinning forming on her face. It fell though, the second she looked down at her cranberry covered fingers and wondered how long they had been like that and whether or not she had touched anything else in the kitchen.

"Really?" Jane started. Then coughed, brushing away the remnants of an 'enthusiasm,' that might've given her mother the exact 'wrong idea' she had been talking about. She turned away out of pure embarrassment, not because she was getting all hot and bothered by the hypothetical situation under discussion. Certainly not that.

"Jane, you're being obvious again." Her mother stated simply, using her 'motherly' tone of voice. "You really should just tell her, you know. Honestly, you'd think as an officer of the law, you'd end up being just a little more candid with your feelings."

Nonchalantly, her mother just turned toward the faucet, and Jane heard the gentle release of the tap being turned on.

_Feelings?_ With a blank expression, Jane returned back to her perching position on the kitchen counter and stared at the woman on her couch, watching a game she probably didn't even understand. The redhead glanced up at her, her mouth quirking into the slightest smile and the sight of it sent a shiver down her spine as she tried to return that same smile.

"Oh, Janie please be a dear and put the cranberry sauce on the table."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Excuse this, it's been a while since I've seen the actual show but I really wanted to write something about these two due to...renewed interest. Honestly, sometimes the fandom makes it hard to return to the canon.


End file.
